


you have magic in your touch

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crushes, Curses, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Prince!Felix, but thats ok cause we all are tbh, felix is kinda dumb, jisung is a dog for some reason, kitty!felix, mayb?, wizard!changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: felix was only ten when he met the wizard's apprentice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first changlix ff and my first stray kids work so it might be pretty ooc  
> i might take it down in the future and rewrite it again, but for now this is the best you're gonna get, im sorry   
> i might also write a second chapter, or a woochan sequal? fuck it, maybe even a jisung and his pretty royal guard one  
> i hope you'll enjoy it

felix was only ten when he first met the wizard’s apprentice. his brother, the eldest prince, had asked him to go to the kingdom’s wizard to ask him for something that could help chan befriend the shy baker that came from the neighbouring town to work for the royal family. little felix did not understand why chan couldn’t just go up to the boy and introduce himself, but he also wanted to be of help to his brother and show him and his parents that he is a capable young prince.

 

so that was how, a few days later he kissed his mother’s cheek and ran out of the castle, calling his dog, an energetic and rather chipmunk-looking corgi named jisung, to follow him. the dog of course ran to his master as soon as the prince called his name, wagging his tail and trying to jump in felix’s arms.

 

felix picked him up quickly, groaning a simple ‘fat sungie’ before continuing his way to the wizard’s house. the house was hidden between an old flower shop, which the town folk said belonged to the wizard’s wife and an even older hat shop. you could’ve easily missed it had it not been for the bubbling potions placed in front of the window or the wizard hat that was put just above the door. the young prince thought it was rather cliche, but then again, wizard howl was quite the exaggeration of a magic user.

 

he knocked once on the wooden door, waiting patiently for it to open, while scratching jisung behind his ears.

 

when after two minutes it was still closed, he knocked again, this time a bit louder. when there was still no sign of the wizard, felix shrugged and turned around to leave, ready to go back to the castle and tell chan to gather himself and go talk to the baker.

 

just as he put jisung down, the door opened, a quiet voice apologizing for not having opened it sooner. felix turned again, only to be met with the sight of a young boy, that couldn’t have been older than felix, with black hair that was sticking in every direction possible and black ash smeared across his face. the freckled prince couldn’t help but think that the boy looked funny, if not a little bit cute.

 

“is wizard pendragon home?” he asked, giving the presumably wizard-to-be a smile. the boy frowned, but shook his head, making the prince pout. “well, when is he coming back?”

 

“soon,” was the only response he got. before felix could thank him and turn to leave, jisung ran straight to the boy, causing him to yelp and shoot a few blue sparkles from his finger.

 

the prince giggled, leaning in to give the boy his hand and say: “i’m felix.”

 

“i know,” the boy answered, eyes moving from felix to jisung.

 

“you know,” felix said, thrusting his hand in the boy’s face, “this is normally the moment where you introduce yourself.”

 

“uh… changbin,” the boy, no, changbin, mumbled as he shook the prince’s hand shyly.

 

“well, changbin,” felix began slowly, as if testing how the name felt when he said it, “i declare that from now on, we’re best friends!”

 

the brunette stared at him, mouth agape and just a slight blush making its way to his charcoal cover cheeks. jisung, the poor, ignored pup, whined, in a way that seemed like he was trying to complain about his master’s new decision. but felix didn’t really get a ‘no’ from  the wizard, so from that day on, they were best friends.

 

really, felix thought he was just a tad too lucky.

 

* * *

 

after the fortunate event of the young prince and the young wizard becoming best friends, they were inseparable, mostly on felix’s side. the younger visited wizard howl’s home so often that the man wasn’t even surprised anymore when he found him or jisung, hidden behind one of his books or under a dirty blanket.

 

it didn’t come to a surprise to him when he would notice the prince staring at his apprentice while the latter was busy brewing a new potion or trying to cast a spell on one of the apples laying around. he just smiled at the kids, before going and gushing to his wife about young love.

 

* * *

 

a few years later, after the whole kingdom had found out about their peculiar friendship, chan stopped his brother just before leaving the castle, as he usually did those days. he frowned at the younger’s face, trying to figure out just what was different about him.

 

“are those… are your freckles sparkling pink?” he asked, rubbing his eyes quickly, (perhaps he was tired again), just to have the glittery freckles still blind him.

 

“binnie did a spell!” felix giggled, brushing his cheeks gently, “he wanted them to match my hair.”

 

chan continued to stare, not quite understanding what was going on. however, before he could ask any other questions, felix pecked his cheek, turning his back at him and beginning to run out.

 

“you should go kiss woojin instead of wasting your time on me,” he shouted over his shoulder, winking to his older brother. the prince didn’t wait for a response, but judging by the strangled sounds coming from behind him, he could guess chan was blushing.

 

served him right.

 

* * *

 

when he turned seventeen, felix started noticing little things about changbin. like the way he would hum under his breath when reading to himself, or how little sparkles would shoot out of him when he was happy, or how nice his hand felt when felix would grab it to drag him somewhere, or how his clothes smelled of mint and something magic, or how soft his hair was when he would rest it on the prince’s shoulder.

 

he also started noticing that he stared at changbin. when he was sleeping, or cooking, or cleaning, or working. everything about his best friend would fascinate felix, make his cheeks turn pink and his hands clammy.

 

when he would tell a now human jisung, courtesy of a somewhat curse/somewhat spell that changbin casted on him, the boy would just shrug and tell him that he got the same feeling when he saw the royal guard. he would also say that it must be just because the guard, and maybe changbin, smelled of treats. he wasn’t really helpful to felix.

 

so that only left the prince with one logical solution. lock whatever those thoughts about his best friend were and pretend that everything was normal. he couldn’t risk losing the most important person in his life over a some stupid maybe-crush.

 

that was all he could do for the time being. he just hoped that one day he would be brave enough to tell changbin how he felt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decide to finish it  
> but pls bear with me until we get to them being happy and in love  
> until then, enjoy....... this

he woke up dizzy, eyesight blurry and sweat running down his forehead. felix didn’t know what happened to him, he just remembered sneaking up on changbin, trying to scare the elder. he was pretty sure that he managed to do that, if the scream he had heard when he yelled in the wizard’s ear and the threatening smoke that hit him were any sign of succes.

 

oh, that’s right! changbin most likely cursed him! count on your best friend to accidentally put a spell on you.

 

he tried to open his mouth and call for one of the maids, or jisung, or anyone really, but all that came out was a tiny ‘meow’. he frowned, trying to say something again, but just like before, the only sound that he heard was the meow.

 

and that’s when he looked down, only to notice that he is _small_. like, kitten-small, want-to-cuddle-you-to-death-small. and besides the shrinkage he was also cover in fur; pink fur, to be exact.

 

he couldn’t believe changbin was into cat-boys.

 

he didn’t have time to process the situation he was in any further, before the door opened, one guilty looking changbin stepping inside, eyes looking at the floor.

 

“so…” felix stopped him, jumping in his arms in all his kitten glory. “hey, i’m sorry— you little shit!” he shrieked, as felix sunk his claws in changbin’s chest, making sure to leave a mark there.

 

he was angry! he wanted to punch changbin in the throat because what best friend even turnes someone in a cat? why is he so keen on turning people into animals and animals into people? why wasn’t he back to normal?

 

felix felt a warm hand petting his head, and just like that, he was back to being the cuddly prince/kitten that he was.

 

“i talked to howl,” he said, moving to sit down and make felix settle on top of his chest. “he said that he’s not gonna help me. fucking asshole, as if i don’t fix most of his problems! as if _sophie_ isn’t a better witch!”

 

felix blinked at him, head titling to the side, trying to stay awake. but changbin was so _warm_ and he smelt _so_ nice and fuck, he was in love. why did he have to realize that the crush wasn’t a crush anymore right when he was a cat?

 

the brunette booped his nose, chucking when felix sneezed cutely. “you’re kinda super cute like and i kinda don’t want to turn you back, lix…”

 

at that, felix used all of his cat strength to smack him with his paw. changbin just laughed louder. felix pouted, or at least, he hoped he was doing it, eyes watering and soft whines coming out of his mouth.

 

“shit, no!” the wizard grabbed the kitten and squished him to his chest, pressing light kisses on top of felix’s head. “i promise you i’ll turn you back, ok! cross my heart and hope to die!”

 

when he didn’t get any response from his best friend, he looked down, scared that he might’ve suffocated, only to see him snoring softly. he kissed his head one more time, before going to sleep as well.

 

* * *

 

the next few weeks are filled with changbin trying out a bunch of spells and potions on felix, but to no avail. felix did get his fur changed to a neon green once, another time he ended up cover in glitter and his least favorite one was when changbin made one of his paws the size of jisung’s corgi butt. _just_ his paw.

 

the prince was tired. he just wanted to go home, cuddle with jisung and listen to him talk about the cute guard who keeps calling him a good boy. he wants to tell him that minho says that to almost everyone, but due to his situation, he can’t.

 

he would be ok with listening to chan rant about how soft woojin’s hands, lips, hair and whole body is. he wanted to be human again!

 

he marched towards wizard howl’s house, scratching the door to signal that he is here. however, it wasn’t his best friend that opened the door, but the wizard’s wife, looking tired and ready to sleep for years. felix can’t help but respect her for putting up with howl’s shenanigans.

 

sophie picked him up, giving him a kiss on his cheek. “how’s my favorite boy doing?” she coos at him, as she sits down with felix in her arms. the kitten licks her hand in response. “yeah, i know. the boys are very dumb,” the gray haired woman sighs, still petting the pink fur.

 

felix fell asleep in her arms, as he does nowadays. it really amazed him how he can sleep anywhere… well, anywhere that smelled like changbin. he was so far gone for the young wizard.

 

by the time he woke up, the sun was already set and he was covered by what he assumed was a certain brunette’s cloak. he snuggled closer to it, inhaling deeply.

 

“fuck, why does he smell so good?”

 

“so i smell good, huh?” changbin asked from somewhere above him. that made felix jump to his feet, trying to balance on four legs. however, he wasn’t used to two legs anymore, so, being the clumsy and bad human at walking, he fell on his ass. his very naked ass.

 

on the couch, changbin was laughing while covering his eyes, not wanting to make the younger feel uncomfortable. he made some of his clothes appear, before throwing them in felix’s face.

 

“fuck you, asshole,” the prince whined, struggling to put the clothes on. he could feel his cheeks getting redder by the second. he wanted nothing more than to run and hide somewhere.

 

“love you, too, felix.”

 

the prince plopped down, cuddling changbin’s side and resting his head on his shoulder. the brunette put an arm around felix, pulling him closer to press little smooches on top of his hair.

 

he fell back asleep lulled by changbin’s soft humming and the warmth he radiated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this has been a ride. if you actually read this till the end, thank you! i hope you enjoyed it and i am sorry for having to put up with... everything that i wrote lmao   
> anygay, let's pretend that jisung's bday isnt right after felix's, my dudes  
> enjoy!

felix was disappointed. there was just one more day leading to his birthday and his friends didn’t seem to have remembered this. jisung jumped on him as soon as he was awake only to begin his daily rant about minho, no sign of the boy even caring that the prince was to turn eighteen in less than 24 hours. he kept on babbling and babbling, stopping only at breakfast to stuff his face. 

 

while they made their way to wizard howl’s home, he resumed to his talk, almost running into a pole when he remembered about the elder’s soft smile. felix felt drained and tired by the time he opened the front door of the shop, despite having woken up just three hours ago. he inhaled deeply once he stepped inside, holding the door open for jisung, who ran up the stairs and jumped straight onto the comfy couch. 

 

changbin didn’t even bat an eyelash, continuing to read and make notes, ocassionally sighing. felix made his way towards his best friend, plopping down in his lap and lifting his sweater up to hide underneath it, face flushed against the elder’s chest. the wizard hummed, his left hand beginning to pet the still pink-ish hair. 

 

the younger didn’t know how, but he soon fell back asleep, slumped all over changbin’s chest, most likely drooling on it. at least if the wet spot under his chin that he woke up to was any sign of it. he jumped back, forgetting for a moment that he was still under the wizard’s pullover, making him pull his best friend forward too. 

 

felix felt changbin giggle, the sound only making his cheeks redden even more. 

 

“you’re the worst,” he mumbled, face still under the clothing, despite how uncomfortably hot he was. 

 

“and you two are disgusting,” a voice said from behind him. he quickly recognized it as hyunjin, one of changbin’s other friends, also known as the notorious demon that the wizard summoned once and that decided to stick around to torment changbin and his friends. 

 

(felix knew that he was still here because he enjoyed teasing a certain priest son, but he kept his mouth shut about it.)

 

“i can still send your ass back to hell, jin,” changbin responded, sounding disinterested. felix heard the sound of a page being turned, meaning that the elder was still reading his weird spell book. 

 

“i’d like to see you try, punk.”

 

the prince’s head resurfaced, turning to throw a quick but deadly glare at hyunjin, before looking back at changbin with the softest smile he could muster. changbin, feeling the younger’s gaze on him, looked down, giving felix a smile in return. 

 

“binnie? aren’t you forgetting something?” he asked, wrapping his arms around the wizard’s neck to look into his dark eyes. the brunette frowned, before shaking his head and leaning in to give felix an eskimo kiss. 

 

the younger boy pouted, but said nothing more as he rested his forehead back on changbin’s chest. 

 

he didn’t care that his best friends forgot about his birthday. no matter how much his heart ached at the thought of it. 

 

* * *

 

felix woke up to two bodies squirming on top of him. the bodies were gesturing so widely that one of them hit him in the face, making him jump awake. he looked between his two best friends, throwing his head back and letting out a long and deep groan. both changbin and jisung were sitting on top of him, arguing about which one of them should give felix his birthday present first. 

 

all that the prince wanted at the moment was to sleep some more. it was his birthday, he shouldn’t have been asleep until noon, when his brother would’ve barged into his room, declaring that he shall have the best morning on this special day. 

 

of course, his plans have been ruined by his friends, who snuck into his bedroom before the sun rose, plopping down on top of a still sleeping felix. and to think that not even twelve hours ago he was moping around his bedroom, sad that his friends forgot about it. he really should stop underestimating them. 

 

“i should be the one to give him his present!” jisung whined, pushing changbin off lamely so that he could occupy more of felix’s body. “i’m his bestest friend! you’re just… you’re the side character that has nothing to say in his story!”

 

“first of all, dumbass, bestest isn’t a word! and second of all, i’m pretty sure i’m the main character along lix here,” changbin argued back, engaging in a petty fight of pushing and pulling with the younger. 

 

the orange haired boy flicked the wizard’s forehead, blowing a raspberry at him. “i’m the bestest and that’s final, wizard boy!” 

 

rolling his eyes, the elder shoved him once more, throwing his leg around felix’s waist and pulling him as close as he could. “mine.” 

 

“listen here monkey brain, you weren’t the one to hold him while he cried ‘cause your dumb ass wouldn’t make a move on him! i mean-- yes minho, i’m coming!” he yelled, bolting out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him. 

 

felix groaned again, taking one of the spare pillows and throwing it after the boy. changbin was left there staring after jisung, mouth agape. 

 

“i-- felix, i swear to god, i  _ did  _ make a move on you!” he said, standing up to look the younger in the eyes. 

 

“uh… no?” 

 

“yes i did! when you were seventeen, on valentine’s day, i gave you some chocolate that i made for you! the card on it said  _ ‘be my boyfriend’ _ ! you said yes!” 

 

“... ohhh, you meant  _ boyfriend _ ! look, in my defence there was a space between boy and friend, i thought you wanted me to be your friend who is a boy! which now that i think about is kind of stupid since we were already best friends,” felix laughed, hiding his face behind his hands. 

 

changbin shook his head, not believing the fact that he’s been kissing the younger for months, telling him how pretty he is and keeping him close, while felix didn’t even think that they were in a relationship. “well, this is stupid.”

 

“how about i apologize to you, binbin?”

 

the wizard looked back at him, quirking an eyebrow at the words. felix leaned in, pressing a quick peck to his lips. “there! now that we’re past that and… boyfriends,” he giggled the last part before continuing, “where’s my present?”

 

the brunette chuckled, but reached into his pocket anyway, getting out a delicate gold necklace, sporting a simple music note pendant. 

 

“when we’re apart and you miss me, just call my name into the note and this little thing,” he pulled out his own identical necklace, “will glow. i’ll try to appear next to you as soon as possible, but if that is not possible, we can talk through them.” he suddenly got nervous, cheeks going pink as he rubbed the back of his neck. “i don’t know, it’s kind of stupid…”

 

the prince shut him up by kissing him gently, hands resting on the elder’s cheeks. “i love it,” he whispered against changbin’s lips, pecking him again. “put it on me, please?”

 

the wizard did so, fingers touching the charm softly before his hands finally retreated back to his lap. “it’s beautiful on you, lix.”

 

“well, it was made by the most beautiful person on this earth, so…”

 

“guys,” jisung’s voice rang from outside his room, “not to interrupt your cheesy moment and all, but the bestest gift still awaits to be given!”

 

“what do you think it is, binnie?” murmured felix, still playing with the chain. 

 

“the warmest, tightest and most amazing hug!” the boy yelled, fist banging on the door. “so, please tell me you’re not naked!”

  
felix laughed, watching as his  _ boyfriend _ blushed at the words, the wizard already standing up to go and fight jisung. this truly may have been his best-- bestest birthday, by far. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want u can come scream with me abt stray kids and other groups on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)


End file.
